pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Vhadbkawj
He was formerly a skilled onmyouji, as being of the Tsuchimikado family, famous in historical Japan as the dominating the arts for several centuries, but gave up his abilities when he went under the Power Development Curriculum. His esper ability is the Level 0 Auto Rebirth, which allows him to recover from life-threatening injuries over time. This allows him to somewhat bypass the penalty inflicted on non-magicians that try to use magic, making him the first successful Magician-Esper hybrid. Onmyoudou abilitiesEdit Onmyodou Arts: He's very skilled in basic magic and onmyoudou, as he managed to erect a barrier during Angel Fall and destroy Touma's home using a spell. He was known as the best teacher of Feng shui and Onmyoudou in Necessarius and seems to be keen on spells that involve the 4 guardian deities: Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku. Shikigami Pistol (fired) Expand slideshow2 of 3Add photo Red Spell (赤ノ式(あかのしき) Aka no Shiki?): Also known as the Shikigami Pistol, using Shikigami representing the four guardian deities, and placing them in them in their proper place in the four directions, to create a ritual location, which would draw from the Power of the World. Motoharu chants a spell that would send a powerful long distance spell that turns the spellcaster as the gun for the power to be released. It is capable of destroying an entire house, and has a long preparation time.57 The chant: "Establish the Altar. The paper snow will now remove the corruption on the eight-sided Altar (Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and mysteries!)" "Designate the boundary. The 4 sides of the seal protected, treasures to be obtained from the 4 earths (Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation!)" "The folded paper will be the basis of this spell that's to be supported by the spirits (And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade!)" "Commanding the four beasts. Black of the North, White of the West, Red of the South, Blue of the East! (Work faster, you idiots! Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu!)" "Offering the Altar. Summoning the force to stabilize the Altar (The pistol is complete, now it's time to load the bullet!)" "At the early hours of 1-3, the wicked and wild witch with the nail will provide the motivation (This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent!)" "Using this boundary to replace the scarecrow (A seal will be formed on the pistol!)" "Using thy God to replace the nail (A Shikigami will be cast on the bullet)" Black Spell (黒ノ式(くろのしき) Kuro no Shiki?): A spell that uses the water in accordance to the principles of Feng shui. Referred by Motoharu as his favorite.57 Using a black origami sculpture, the spell makes a sphere of water a meter across appear out of nowhere to use it as a projectile-like attack.58 Motoharu was also able to use this spell in conjuction with rain to put together a defensive spell to protect himself from Fuze Kazakiri destroying the abandoned bus maintenance facility he was in.59 The chant: "C'mon, wake up you fuckers. Destroy some shit and laugh your asses off about it!!" "(The color black is the symbol of water. Open a path similar to that violence!!)" Blue Spell: A spell that uses another origami sculpture. After chanting, a shield forms around Motoharu's body temporarily protecting him. The shield is strong enough to protect against anti-materiel bullets.58 The chant: "Hey, wooden sticks. Be useful for once and be a shield!!" "(Use the talisman of the blue wood and protect my body!!)" Unnamed Spell: When making a surprise attack on Terra, Motoharu used a spell that launched what initially seemed to be an red bullet, but was really a piece of burning orange origami paper.60 All-Around Reality Circle (理派四陣(りはしじん)All-Around Reality Circle?): Using a memento left behind by a spell caster, Motoharu forms a magic circle and sets up colored paper that indicates the four colors representing the four deities: Black in the north, White in the West, Blue in the East, and Red in the South. A spellcaster is required to state a simple incantation to activate the spell, from there the paper will spiral into the center of the circle, and will draw a map, using the color of the paper like a printer. Once the paper touches the memento, the papers will explode, and an accurate realtime adjustable map will be created, determining the target's location. The spell takes about 15 minutes to set up, and encompasses 3 kilometers. It can be activated by a different caster to the one who set up the circle.61 Divination Circle (占術円陣(せんじゅつえんじん)Divination Circle?): Forming a basic magic circle using colored paper for a magic circle. It is a spell that activates in response to magic power from an interception spell and calculates where the spell came from, the distance and the direction. It can be activated by a different caster than the one who set up the circle.61 Other MagicEdit Ushi no Koku Mairi: A reconstructed variant of the Ushi no Koku Mairi curse. By using objects such as hairs or fingernails, Motoharu can infect his opponent with a curse. Against Kumokawa Seria, he gouged out her eyeball to activate this spell. It is a popular infection magic spell that even children know and can used to attack remotely. It is noted that any decent magician would be able to put together a countermeasure as soon as they sensed the signs, but Motoharu used it against Seria who had no knowledge of magic. The curse causes the target's senses to dull and finally leads to them losing consciousness.44 The chant: "Hey, you pieces of shit. It’s time for a sickening job. (I humbly ask your assistance like the iron and the nail.)" "This is like an assembly line. Drive the bullet straight into that bitch’s heart!! (I have a sign to the hated enemy in my hand. Follow this flesh and blood to bind a curse to the owner!!)"44 Esper abilityEdit Auto-Rebirth (肉体再生オートリバース Nikutai Saisei (Ōto Ribāsu)?, lit. "Body Regeneration"): This Level 0 ability applies a weak membrane over torn blood vessels to stop bleeding.62 Through this ability, he can still use magic, as he can repair the damage done to his body. Despite these advantages he still avoids using magic except in the most desperate of situations as he cannot avoid the extreme pain caused when casting it, shown when he destroyed the spell location of Angel Fall, resulting in him falling to the ground in a large pool of his own blood. He also mentions that his ability is not perfect (being a Level 0) and could at any time fail to revive him, causing him to die permanently. He then estimates that he can cast four or five more spells before that happens. The only time he's seen to be "dead" is when he's lying in his own blood after destroying Touma's house to prevent Angel Fall; the next time Motoharu is seen, all his injuries have vanished.63 Other abilitiesEdit Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tsuchimikado is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. He easily defeated Touma, who is a rather experienced street fighter himself, in seconds without Touma even being able to land a single hit. Touma claims that the only way he could possibly beat Tsuchimikado in hand-to-hand was if it was two against one. Furthermore, Motoharu is not restrained in any rule of honor, allowing him to use dirty tricks and low blows to an opponent without hesitation.57 Deadly Thrust Killing Slash (死突殺断 Shi Totsusatsudan?) is the fighting style used by Motoharu. It is formed from the illegal techniques of all sorts of martial arts. In top fighting form, even Kumokawa Seria's skill in deception would not be able to keep up against Motoharu.44 Marksmanship: Motoharu is competent enough to use basic firearms. It makes up for his weakness in being unable to use magic in science-side missions, as well as his esper ability lacking any use in battle. His aim was so accurate that he was able to intentionally avoid the vitals of Oyafune Monaka with a near miss to give it the appearance of a botched assassination attempt. He was also able to quickly turn around and shoot a grenade out of the air without even carefully aiming, demonstrating his knowledge of the gun and his marksmanship. Deception: For a long time, Motoharu has been able to survive various organizations and continue to trick them into thinking that he was on their side, a clear demonstration of his cunning and reasoning. He was able to blend in with the residents of Academy City without anyone suspecting him of being anything but a Level 0 unless he bluntly told them that he was (e.g. to Kamijou Touma during the Angel Fall Arc).